Flavio Josefo
thumb|Supuesto retrato romano de Flavio Josefo. Tito Flavio Josefus, también conocido por su nombre hebreo José ben Matityahu o Josefo ben Matityahu (n. 37-38 – Roma, 101), fue un historiador judío fariseo, descendiente de familia de sacerdotes. Hombre de acción, estadista y diplomático, fue uno de los caudillos de la rebelión de los judíos contra los romanos. Hecho prisionero y trasladado a Roma, llegó a ser favorito de la familia imperial Flavia. En Roma escribió, en griego, sus obras más conocidas: La guerra de los judíos, Antigüedades judías y Contra Apión. Fue considerado como un traidor a la causa judía y odiado por los judíos. Su obra fue preservada por los romanos y los cristianos. Biografía Flavio Josefus (en griego antiguo Ἰώσηπος, Iốsēpos, en hebreo יוסף בן מתתיהו) nació alrededor del año 37 d.C. en el seno de una familia sacerdotal de Judea ligada a la monarquía de los asmoneos. Su nombre originario era Yosef ben Mattityahu o Yossef bar Mattityahu, es decir, José hijo de Matías, aunque cuando el emperador Vespasiano hizo de él un ciudadano romano, lo latinizó asociándolo a la familia del bienhechor que lo liberó tras hacerle prisionero, como Titus Flavius Iosephus. En los siglos XVI y XVIII se impuso la modalidad ortográfica de «Josefo» para distinguirlo de los santos llamados José, aunque los ingleses lo citan por su nombre latino «Josephus». Ya desde pequeño se caracterizó por su buena memoria y su facilidad de aprendizaje, lo que le permitió desarrollar sus dotes intelectuales. En el año 64 se trasladaría a Roma para conseguir de Nerón la liberación de algunos sacerdotes judíos amigos suyos capturados durante las revueltas judías contra los romanos, causa por la que es procesado y encarcelado. Sin embargo, pronto es liberado gracias al apoyo de Popea Sabina, esposa del emperador. Tras su vuelta a Jerusalén, en el año 66 estalló la Gran Revuelta Judía. Fue designado por el Sanedrín de Jerusalén como comandante en jefe de Galilea, organizando su administración y defensa. Capituló en el verano del año 67, tras seis semanas defendiendo la casi inexpugnable fortaleza de Jotapata. La mayoría de sus compatriotas fueron asesinados y Josefo fue capturado y llevado ante la presencia del por entonces general Vespasiano. Ante él hizo muestras de su gran formación y predijo que pronto sería emperador, lo que le llevó a ganarse el perdón cuando se cumplió la predicción. Así, Josefo pasó a llamarse Flavio Josefo, siendo liberado en el año 69. Josefo se unió al séquito de Tito, hijo de Vespasiano, en el año 70 en su marcha hacia Judea, siendo testigo ocular de la destrucción de Jerusalén y del Segundo templo y participando como mediador entre ambas partes. En el año 71 viaja a Roma y, por orden del emperador, se le otorga una pensión, la ciudadanía romana bajo el nombre de Tito Flavio y una casa que fue residencia del mismo Vespasiano. Será aquí donde desarrollará su trabajo literario e histórico. Murió durante el mandato de Trajano (probablemente en 101). Pensamiento Flavio Josefo no busca la asimilación del mundo hebreo al grecorromano, sino el reconocimiento de su dignidad. Sobre su método nos dice: «…yo creo que si lo que interesa es extraer la verdadera interpretación de los hechos a partir de los hechos mismos, y no seguir vanas opiniones, lo adecuado es todo lo contrario despreciar los testimonios de los pueblos no griegos» (Antigüedades judías, 6). El autor consideraba que la audacia es una fuerza fundamental en los acontecimientos históricos, por ejemplo: «… no consiguieron lo que habían planeado contra mí, pues yo les había salido al paso con una estratagema mejor» (Autobiografía, LV). A pesar de creer en la potencia de la Fortuna, no es supersticioso: «y ridiculizaba lo absurdo de la acusación de brujería, señalando que si los romanos pudiesen vencer a sus enemigos mediante hechiceros, no mantendrían tantos miles de soldados» (Autob., XXI). Obra [[Archivo:Flavius Josephus edition of 1552.jpg|thumb|Traducción alemana temprana del De bello Iudaico (1554).]] Escribió los siguientes libros en griego: * La guerra de los judíos * Antigüedades judías * Contra Apión * Autobiografía. Testimonio flaviano Hacia el año 93, escribe Antigüedades judías. En el libro XVIII consta una mención a Jesús de Nazaret que ha recibido el nombre de Testimonio flaviano, ''cuya veracidad sigue siendo motivo de controversia actualmente.^ "In the sixteenth century the authenticity of the text Flavianum was publicly challenged, launching a controversy that has still not been resolved today", in Alice Whealey, Josephus on Jesus: The Testimonium Flavianum Controversy from Late Antiquity to Modern Times (Peter Lang Publishing; 2003). ISBN 978-0-8204-5241-8 Escribe también, en el libro XX, acerca de un hermano de Jesús: En el mismo libro de Antigüedades judías, menciona la muerte de Juan el Bautista por orden de Herodes Antipas (Ant., XVIII, v, 2). En el libro sexto de La guerra de los judíos se encuentra una completa descripción del famoso Templo de Salomón, que junto con la de la Mishná y la Biblia ha servido de controversia a lo largo de la historia para debatir sobre el tamaño y la forma del edificio. Especialmente en el Renacimiento dividió a los estudiosos en dos tendencias: # La liderada por filólogos como el bibliotecario de formación flamenca Benito Arias Montano, que con una fuerte base filológica defendían la continuidad del edificio rectangular que Herodes construyó sobre el solar del Templo de Salomón en el Monte Moria. # La liderada por religiosos como el arquitecto cordobés Juan Bautista Villalpando, que defendían la descripción de la Biblia del templo cuadrado que el profeta Ezequiel soñó que se construiría sobre las ruinas del salomónico. Es muy probable que el Monasterio de El Escorial, la obra cumbre del católico Felipe II, esté basado en las descripciones de Josefo, dentro de la línea historicista del hebraísta Benito Arias Montano. Durante la Edad Media, en Europa, Josefo fue un autor muy leído. Su obra reviste una importancia de primer orden para la historia del pueblo hebreo y aclara algunos hechos históricos importantes, como el asedio y destrucción de Masada en el año 74. También realiza descripciones de las sectas históricas del judaísmo: fariseos, saduceos y zelotes y la algo extravagante comunidad de los esenios (uno de cuyos asentamientos fue Qumram). Se encuentran asimismo algunas de las primeras noticias históricas referentes al cristianismo, como el martirio del hermano de Jesús, Santiago, o el sacrificio de Jesús en una cruz, en tiempos de Poncio Pilato, texto que se ha considerado muy deformado por la tradición de copia cristiana, pero que ha sido reconstruido en su forma original con ayuda de copias sirias. Estilo * Reacción atizante a la koiné * Atención al ordo verborum * Evita el hiato * Preferencia por expresiones clásicas * Hay discursos de diferentes extensiones: muy breves y largos. * Hace descripción de caracteres Véase también * Testimonio flaviano * El problema de Flavio Josefo Referencias Bibliografía * # # * ;Sobre Flavio Josefo * Enlaces externos ** Textos griegos en Wikisource. * [http://www.imperivm.org/cont/textos/txt/flavio-josefo_las-guerras-de-los-judios-li.html La guerra de los judíos] * [http://laguerraenlaantiguedad.blogspot.com/2011/11/antiguedades-de-los-judios-flavio.html Antigüedades judías texto completo] * Flavio Josefo y El Escorial * De La guerra de los judíos, Sobre el Segundo Templo de Jerusalén (en inglés) * Textos de Josefo, en griego y en francés, en el sitio de Philippe Remacle (1944 - 2011). * Flavio Josefo en el Proyecto Perseus. Categoría:Escritores de la Antigua Roma Categoría:Escritores en latín Categoría:Historiadores de la Antigua Roma Categoría:Historiadores de los judíos y del judaísmo Categoría:Escritores del siglo I Categoría:Historiadores del siglo I Categoría:Flavio Josefo